


The Last Difference She Notices

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thayet considers, during her first winter in Tortall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Difference She Notices

Thayet has seen snow, before. At the Roof of the World, while she waited for Alanna to come back down the mountain.

But that snow was harsh, blown about by howling winds, cold and heavy stuff. It was mountain snow, dangerous and blinding to travelers.

Here, it is different. The Tortallans, who is she is still tempted to label 'odd', play with the stuff. They strap blades to the soles of their boots and slide around on what had been water. Tortallan children play with it as if it wasn't cold at all. (Which it _is_.) They put on layers of clothing and move through it. Most travel to the north is stopped, but not travel in and out of the city, from what she's seen.

And the snow lies knee-deep on the ground and hangs from the branches of trees, muffling most sounds. It falls softly, not blowing. It coats the rooftops of the stables, the barracks and everything else she can see from the window. It looks... almost peaceful.

"Thayet?" Jon's deep voice startles her. Her betrothed stands behind her, dressed in casual, sensible clothes. "Watching the snow?"

"It's not the same," she says, quietly, touching the pane of expensive glass. "In Sarain, it only snows in the mountains. And most of the time it rains. It's different."

Jon smiles. "Didn't you tell me everything was different here?"

"Horse Lords, _yes_." The Tortallan court had been a whirlwind of change, even with friendly people to help. The attitude of people here was different. Tortallans weren't troubled by decades of civil war. Her first winter in Tortall - and the last difference she notices is the weather.

"Alanna suggested I take you skating," he tells her. "Would you care to?"

Thayet looks at him, puzzled. "Skating?"

With that he grins like the young man he is, not the King he was crowned, and offers his arm.


End file.
